


Grounding

by incubitch



Series: Occult Hospital [2]
Category: Occult Hospital, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Existential Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Immortality, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incubitch/pseuds/incubitch
Summary: “I can’t…” His voice finally broke, lowering to a whisper, “I can’t be alone for another century.”





	Grounding

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look, another oc work! I am big gay!
> 
> Faust belongs to @cannibalisticcheshir  
> Briar Lynexia and the hospital itself belong to @teadracula  
> Mikael belongs to me and I hate him

Mikael wasn’t exactly sure what prompted his anger. Looking at Doctor Lynexia’s face for an extended period of time was usually enough to make him feel uneasy; but something about the fact that he was witnessing Faust watch the head Doctor with a stupid, lovestruck look on his face made his stomach churn.

He marched town the tiled hall to Faust’s office, slamming the door behind him and making his presence known. He stood with his arms crossed, waiting to be acknowledged. When Faust paid no mind to the sudden intrusion, Mikael began to speak anyway:

“I don’t know what you’re doing, Faust. He doesn’t love you.”

“I know that.” Faust responded, not looking away from the paperwork in front of him.

“You’re impossible! He’d kill you without a second thought.”

“I _know_ that.” He repeated, voice strained. The look in his eyes was enough for Mikael to take a step away from the desk, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Why?” Mikael was helpless; his voice thickening, hands trembling. There were so many questions that needed answering:

_Why are you willing to throw your life away for him?_

_Why are you_ _leaving me behind?_

_Why am I not good enough for you?_

Faust sighed, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I…am devoted to him. We have an agreement. When my work here is done, he has agreed to take my life.”

The explanation was so outrageous that Mikael almost laughed. It sounded like a joke, but Faust was not the type of man to find humor in something like death.

“That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said.” Mikael slammed his palms down onto the desk, violently. “What the _fuck_ are you thinking?”

The silence only infuriated Mikael more; he wanted to grab Faust by the collar and shake some sense into him, to slap him across the face.

“I’m tired, Mikael.” He said, plainly. “I’ve been alive for more than two-thousand years. I’m ready for it to be over.”

There was acceptance in his voice, peacefully accepting his fate. Mikael understood, to an extent; an immortal existence was often painful. Living amongst mortals meant that Mikael had seen hundreds of people come and go, he watched as death claimed everyone important to him. He never expected Faust, who never seemed to have a strong opinion on anything, to feel the same.

Still, he was angry. How could Faust come into his life and then expect to leave so soon? The thought of losing another friend, another lover…

“No.” Mikael said, sharply.

“Excuse me?”

“What about me, Faust?!” Now he really _did_ grab Faust by the collar, pulling the taller man to his feet. Mikael held him firmly at eye level, their noses just shy of touching.

“What am I supposed to do when he kills you?! Am I just… supposed to wait for the next mortal lover to come along so I can watch them fade away and die?” The room was growing hotter, his head beginning to pound. His grip on Faust’s overcoat was white-knuckled.

 “Am I supposed to be alone for another century?!” The lack of response was enough of an answer for Mikael. He studied Faust’s face; the two birthmarks by his lip, the dark brown of his eyes, the stray curl of dark hair that laid on his forehead. Mikael couldn’t stand to think about a life without him.

 “I can’t…” His voice finally broke, lowering to a whisper, “I can’t be alone for another century.”

Mikael didn’t cry often, but Faust seemed to have a habit of bringing out the worst in him.

His tears were red--the color of blood, clashing with the pallor of his face. He wasn’t a pretty crier, either; he choked on a sob, attempting to pull away to scrub at his face.

However, before he could take a step, Faust had both arms around him, pulling him even closer. Mikael buried his face into Faust’s chest, grateful for the contact.

“I won’t go, Mikael.” He murmured, placing a quick kiss to the top of the blond head.

\--

Mikael woke, panicked and breathless. Sleep was a rare luxury, usually ruined by the presence of nightmares; he was learning, though, to be less anxious about the things that he saw in dreams. Faust encouraged healthy resting patterns, and they admittedly made Mikael feel a bit more human.

They had made love in Faust’s office, that afternoon; Mikael’s face still stained with tears and his voice thick with emotion. After work they had returned to Mikael’s apartment and laid together a second time.

It was different, for them. Mikael never considered the idea that Faust might someday be gone, and the possibility sparked some strange new emotion deep in his chest. They held each other close, Faust whispering reassurance: _“I’m here,”_ he’d said, over and over.

They fell asleep holding each other, with was another rarity. Mikael half expected Faust to be gone within a few hours, the intense emotional vulnerability proving to be too much for him.

When Mikael awoke from his dream, he was almost startled to find Faust’s arm draped over his waist; his head resting on the pillow next to Mikael’s.

They were so close.

Mikael smiled a little, reaching out to trace the lines of Faust’s face with his fingertips. He was so human when he had his defenses lowered.

“I’m here.” Mikael whispered, running his fingers through Faust’s dark hair.  

 


End file.
